PRINCESS OF DEATH
by Raikano
Summary: WARNING: YURI, VIOLENT, SEXUAL.Don't worry, not too much of it.Please read the story Introduction.review plz!
1. Story Introduction

Story Introduction:

Welcome , This FF is about Dizzy and Millia Rage (from guilty Gear). The Scene of the fan Fiction is a little bit England's old age (that still using Castle and magical things). I've got this Idea when I draw some Fans Art with my own clothes design.

.com/art/Le-s-Chevalier-Ky-107031667

.com/art/Sol-The-Knight-of-Sun-107032271

.com/art/Dizzy-Shibo-no-hime-107032651

.com/art/Assassin-Millia-Rage-107032866

At first, I wanted to make Ky as the main character, but, I already put him as the main character at my previous Fan fiction, so I made Dizzy as the main character. About the pairing, Dizzy x Millia and Sol x Ky.

Warning for Ky Kiske and Venom lovers, It have some bad ending at him, and for Justice lovers, she also have some little bad ending.


	2. The Story

PRINCESS OF DEATH

Prologue:

Long time ago, in some beautiful Palace, there lived a cute princess with her beautiful blue hair. She slept on a comfortable bed, eat with the best cook on the country, bath in a huge bath room with many servants help her. Her mother, Justice was called as the greatest empress on the world. "She is a God!" that was what people always said about her. In the other side, there was a country with the greatest amount of great knights. The country didn't have any palace or a headquarters, but it was commanded by a huge barracks and their great commander called Kliff Undersen, an old man who could bring a huge knife and move it like a feather. He didn't get married to anyone else but his brother got married and now, he had a grandson called Ky Kiske. Ky Kiske was known as a greatest knight who got 10 noble in a row for 3 years. But now he was retried to join a championship with simple reason. "I need a better level!" that was what he said after he won a championship.

One day, Justice was worried about her only daughter. She knew that her daughter never interested with love, but the princess need someone to protect her.

**Chapter 01: The Judgment**

Sunday morning, princess Dizzy the cute Princess who always went to kitchen and learns to cook was called by her mother to the hall.

"Dizzy…" said Justice the noble queen.

"Yes mother?" answered Dizzy with cute intonation.

"Have you found a boyfriend yet?" asked Justice.

"I already said for the 90th times right? I won't get married mom…" said Dizzy politely to her mother.

"But, you need someone to protect you…" said Justice.

"Don't worry mother, I can protect myself, and Testament-san also protect me right?" said Dizzy.

"Yes, But his age was too far from you…you need a younger one…" said Justice.

"No thanks…I won't get married…" said Dizzy.

"How about Venom?" said Justice.

"No thanks…I don't like his personality…" said Dizzy.

"Urrh…How about Ky Kiske? He is a strong knight right?" said Justice.

"No thanks…I don't know him…" said Dizzy.

"That's it! You just need to know him much! I'll invite him to our dinner next month!" said Justice.

"Whatever mom…But all I wish is life here quietly" said Dizzy a little bit annoyed.

"Justice-samma…"called Venom who came in to the room immediately.

"What?" Justice turned her face to Venom.

"There is an Assassin arrested today…" said Venom.

"Oh...Dizzy, we will talk about this again later…Bye my dear…" said Justice. Dizzy was stared at her mother who walked away from the room. After a moment, Dizzy realized that her mother didn't wear her crown. She took the crown and walk to the Hall where the judgment held.

"_Why mother always forget her crown…?"_ said Dizzy on her mind. The Princess opened the door and she saw a lady with white cloak bundled and many people gathered there.

"We arrested an assassin who killed our villager three days ago!" shouted a peasant.

"What proof you bring peasant…?" said the Assassin.

"Shut up! You are an Assassin! You killed our family!" shouted peasant before he kicked the assassin head.

"No, she is right peasant…What proof you bring here?" asked Justice.

"Well…She is the proof that she is an Assassin, she must be killed someone one before!" shouted the peasant.

"Huh…I never killed any innocent people before…" said the assassin.

"Oh yeah? What your rapiers used for?" said the peasant.

"It's only to protect myself from death…" said the assassin.

"Lie! It's a lie my majesty!" shouted the peasant.

"Well…How about a little game?" said Justice.

"What game?" asked the peasant.

"Here is a tuning fork for you…and you got your rapier…now, you two must fight until one of you beaten!" said Justice.

"What? You want to kill me my majesty?" said the peasant.

"Don't worry, the assassin will be blind…" said Justice.

"Huh?" the peasant saw that the assassin eyes were closed with a black blindfold.

"It's very easy right?" said Justice.

"Ok My majesty, I know what you mean!" said the peasant before he ran to the assassin and tried to stab his tuning fork. But suddenly, the assassin jumped and kicked the peasant leg. The peasant fell, and the assassin pointed her rapier to the peasant.

"Uh…" The peasant scared, his sweat dropped to the ground.

"3 seconds…It's not fun…" said the assassin.

"Ohh! Great! Great! Great!" The princess clapped her hands.

"Dizzy…you happy?" asked Justice.

"Yes! It's a great show!" said Dizzy with smile.

"You must be love an action!" said Justice.

"Do it again Assassin!" shouted Dizzy.

"……" The assassin stared at Dizzy coldly.

"Did you hear that? Go find enemies for this Assassin!" shouted Justice to her servants.

"Hey…wait...but, how about the judge?" said the peasant.

"Forget it…I want to see my daughter happy like this forever!" shouted Justice.

"That's not fair! She is an Assassin, she must be jailed right? Assassin is illegal in our country! You said that so when you and your husband crowned!" shouted the peasant.

"Ok…You got your demand, get away from this palace now!" shouted Justice.

"Why I got jailed when I didn't do anything?" said the assassin.

"I will explain it later Ms. Assassin…Now, you must entertain my daughter!" said Justice.

"Here are those great warriors in out castle…" said the servants.

"Great…now, fight them all without kill them…" said Justice to the assassin.

"I entertain your daughter and I waste my energies, but you jailed me…what you wish?" said the Assassin annoyed.

"I'm a Queen, I can do anything I wish right? said Justice.

"If I won't do it? Will you kill me?" asked the assassin.

" Yes…" said Justice.

"Kill me…" said The Assassin.

"You really an interesting person…" said Justice.

"Yes I am…" said the assassin.

"ATTACK!" shouted Justice before those warriors tried to attack the Assassin.

SFX: TRANG! TRANG! TRANG! TRANG! TSING!CRACK! ARGH!

Many warriors fallen quickly.

"Hup!" the Assassin stood on the highest warrior head.

"Don't stand on my head you bastard!" shouted the warrior before he tried to catch the Assassin but he failed because the assassin jumped and kicked his face. The warrior fainted.

"You have a better warrior?" asked the assassin.

"WOO-HOO!! THAT WAS THE COOLEST SHOW I EVER SEE!!" shouted Dizzy.

"Thanks…But that is not my best yet Princess…" said the Assassin.

"Interesting…Who are you?" asked Justice.

"I'm Assassin Millia Rage, born at Russia and trained to be a great Assassin with some Guild but I get retired from that guild because I was sick with the job." Said Millia.

"So, you are a retired Assassin? Why you don't tell me at first?" said Justice.

"Yes…if I tell you at first, you won't believe me…" said Millia.

"Do you have a family?" asked Justice.

"I don't have…My family was dead since I was a kid…" said Millia.

"Oh…Where is your house?" asked Justice.

"I don't have house for now… " said Millia.

"What you mean?" said Justice.

"I mean, I will have it soon…" said Millia.

"You will buy some?" asked Justice.

"No…But I will find it…" said Millia.

"Well…Welcome to the palace…" said Justice.

"What?" Venom was shocked.

"What's wrong Venom? You bothered with my decision?" said Justice.

"But…She still have an Assassin Blood, She can't stay here!" said Venom.

"Shut up Venom! She can stay here and teach me how to fight with her style!" shouted Dizzy.

"How about me Princess?" said Testament the princess guide.

"You just teach me how to dance and behave as a princess right?" said Dizzy.

"You right…" said Testament again.

"Did you hear that Millia? You can stay here as long you want to teach my daughter fight…." said Justice.

"It will be my honor for me to stay at the castle…" said Millia before she bowed at Justice.

"GREAT! Now let's get started!" shouted Dizzy.

"Not now Princess…It's a cooking time!" said Testament.

"But I want fight!" said Dizzy.

"I will arrange the schedule again princess…I promise I will gave more time at Fighting lesson."

"Really? Thanks Testament!" Shouted Dizzy before she ran and hugged Testament. Then, the princess ran to kitchen happily.

"Millia, she is kind of childish, but when you gave her a lesson, she can learn it quickly" said Justice.

"I understand My Majesty, I will be patient on train her…" said Millia.

"Oh yeah, she will have a dinner with some noble knight next month. Will you join?" asked Justice.

"I think I don't like a social event much…" said Millia.

"Oh..That was too bad…By the way, I will give you some field and source to build your house at this castle, tell me where you want to place the field." Asked Justice before she gave the Assassin a map of the Castle.

"I think I would like to place it here, so the princess can get to my place quicker…" said Millia.

"Oh…Behind the Princess room.." Justice raised her hand, "SERVANTS! DESTROY THOSE TREES BEHIND THE PRINCESS ROOM!

"No! No! Please!" shouted Millia.

"Why?" said Justice.

"I need trees to be the part of my training…" said Millia.

"OK…Just tell me what you need…." said Justice.

"Ready my Majesty…" said Millia.

**CHAPTER 02: GET STARTED**

About two days later, Millia's house and training ground were built.

"I don't know that building a house is fast…" said Millia.

"That's because you are working with a queen like me…" said Justice.

"Thanks Queen, I will train your daughter with my best." Said Millia before she bowed to the Queen

"Millia-san, here is your schedule.." Said Testament before he approached Millia and gave her a paper.

"Wow, I met her 3 times a week and finish everytime I want?"

"Yes Millia-san…It's what princess want, she really want to know about fighting." Said Testament.

"Good, I will leave her to you…Millia!" said Justice.

"Yes my Majesty…" answered Millia.

"Oh yeah, You can hunt around your house, there are many wild animals there…" said Justice to Millia.

"I know my Majesty, I will try my best." Answered Millia again.

"Today is your first schedule Millia-san…Approach Princess and remembers to keep respect to her."

"Ok Testament-san…" answered Millia.

"You know my name?" asked Testament a little bit surprised.

"Yes, I know you…Princess call you that yesterday…"

"Oh…You must be a smart person…" said Testament before he moved back.

"Wait…Can you tell me what Princess loves?"

"Princess Dizzy is spoiled too much, what she loves is not always the same…Sometime she can get bored with something she love…" said Testament.

"Hmm…that make sense for me…Thanks.." said Millia.

"Not a problem…And one more, careful on promising, because she can remember a promise very well and she won't it denied…" said Testament before he walked away.

"_What a bothering personality…"_ said Millia on her mind. Then, Millia walked to the Princess Room. After she arrived in front of the Princess door, she started to knock the door.

SFX: KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Excuse me…" said Millia politely.

"Come in!" shouted the Princess. Millia opened the door carefully.

"Princess Dizzy…" said Millia before she looked at the Princess who lied down on the bed and ate those chocolates with strawberry cream.

"Oh…It's you…." said the Princess before she glutted the chocolate.

"Princess, is not a good snack to eat. Would you like to stop eat it?" said Millia politely

"You want some?" asked the Princess.

"No…I don't eat sweet…" said Millia again.

"It's a dark chocolate, just try it!" said the Princess.

"You won't listen huh?" said Millia before she jumped and took all food around Dizzy.

"Hey! What are you doing!?" shouted the princess.

"I will give this back after training…" said Millia.

"Ok…What you want?" asked Dizzy.

"Let's head to the training ground, and please change your clothes." Said Millia.

"But I don't wear any clothes now…" said The Princess.

"Ok, wear your clothes…" said Millia again.

"What clothes you want me to wear?" said the princess.

"Please use the most flexible and make you easy to moves…"

"I think I have some there, please take it for me…" said the Princess pointed at her cupboard.

"You have your legs…why you don't take it by yourself?" said Millia.

"Well…"

"Hurry up, our time is precious…" said Millia.

"I…" before Dizzy can finish to talks, Millia pulled Dizzy out from her bed. Then, Millia was surprised with what she saw. She saw a big and long tail on Dizzy's ass.

"You are….Gear?" said Millia.

"I'm trying to hide it from you but you found it at the first time…." said Dizzy.

"It's ok…Go and get your clothes!" shouted Millia before she pushed Dizzy to the cupboard.

"You don't get scared?" asked Dizzy.

"Well, I also have some friend who is a gear too. So don't worry, and please hurry up…" said Millia.

"Ok…" Dizzy woke up and took her clothes. She wore it quickly.

"Great, now try to walk here, slowly!" said Millia before Dizzy walked to Millia slowly.

"Good, take my hand…" said Millia after she offered her right hand.

"You will teach me to fight or dancing?" asked Dizzy.

"Just take my hand…" said Millia again.

"You are a weird…" said Dizzy, but when Dizzy took her hand, Millia pulled her cloak and teleported to the training ground with Dizzy.

"AHH!" shouted Dizzy panic.

"Welcome to the training ground…" said Millia showed Dizzy the training ground she had designed.

"What? It's so sudden!" said Dizzy.

"Yeah…because you waste the time, I must do this…" said Millia.

"What you did?" asked Dizzy.

"Teleport…" answered Millia clearly.

"Teach me how to do it!" shouted Dizzy.

"I will teach you if you can satisfy me…" said Millia.

"What you wish? I will try my best to do it…" said Dizzy.

"Beat me by you only…" said Millia again.

"Ok…I will…! Where is my weapon?" asked Dizzy again.

"You don't know your weapon, how could you beat me?" said Millia.

"I can use any weapon I want! It's not hard to fight!" said Dizzy.

"Ok…Choose any weapon from that rack…" Millia pointed at a rack that full of weapons.

"Woah! They look cool!" shouted Dizzy.

"Please choose it wisely…Because what you choose now is the weapon I will teach you for later on." said Millia.

"I choose that!" Dizzy pointed at a big scythe.

"_What a hell…This Princess really desirous"_ said Millia on her mind.

"It's a scythe, are you sure you can handle it?" said Millia.

"Yes! I'm sure of it…" said Dizzy.

"Ok…Then, try to beat me using that weapon…" said Millia.

"Well, let's rock then!" shouted Dizzy before she ran and swung the scythe at Millia. Millia evade it easily.

"You are so fast…Where is your weapon?" said Dizzy.

"Hmmm…I use some weapon that you can't see…" said Millia.

"What is that? Hands?" asked Dizzy.

"You will know it later…" said Millia.

"Ok, let's continue!" shouted Dizzy before she swung her scythe fiercely at Millia but Millia still evade it easily.

"You can't touch me with that slow move…" said Millia while she evaded Dizzy's attack.

"You said this is slow?" said Dizzy while she swung her scythe quickly.

"Yes…I mean this!" Millia tackled Dizzy's leg.

"Ahh!" Dizzy fell to the ground. Millia sit on Dizzy's body and she pointed her fingers at Dizzy's face.

"What will you do with that finger?" asked Dizzy. Millia didn't give her any answer, she just swung her hand at a tree and suddenly, the tree sliced.

"I understand now…please remove that hand from me…" said Dizzy with a sweat drops on her face.

"25 second? That's not fun…" said Millia.

"It's very impossible that I lose easily, I mean, my mother can't beat me. I'm the strongest female in my villages." said Dizzy before Millia stood up and let Dizzy stood up too.

"This world is big, there will be so many people around that better than you and me…" said Millia.

"You right, maybe my sense is too small…" said Dizzy.

"Hmm…You realized so quickly princess…" said Millia.

"Sorry for being rude at you last time, maybe you think I'm spoiled too much…" said Dizzy.

"Yes, I know…Start from now, you must learn to work by yourself…" said Millia.

"I will try Millia-san…" said Dizzy.

"Good to hear that…Let's start with advance skill."

"But, if you don't mind to teach me from the beginning?" asked Dizzy.

"What you mean by beginning? You said you are the strongest female…Why you asked me from Beginning?" asked Millia back.

"Maybe it's true that I'm strong, but I'm not sure I'm really that strong...I mean, I'm a princess…Maybe people take on easy on me because they won't be punished…" said Dizzy.

"_She has a mature side there…"_ said Millia on her mind.

"Millia-san?"

"Oh..Sorry…Ok…I will teach you from the beginning…" said Millia.

"Thanks…So where we will start?"

"Let's start from basic attack using scythe…"

"Yay! I can't wait for mastering it!" shouted Dizzy happily.

*DIZZY TRAINING BASIC ATTACK, MILLIA TEACH HER SLOWLY. DIZZY's MOVE REALLY MESS AND ALL OF THEM WERE TOO EMOTIONAL ATTACK. MILLIA DON'T LIKE IT. SHE OFTENLY SCOLDED DIZZY BECAUSE DIZZY MESSED UP MANY MOVES, BUT DIZZY WON'T GIVE UP. SHE TRIED HER BEST. AT MIDNIGHT, MILLIA AND DIZZY GET A REST UNDER THE STARS. THEY HANG OUT FOR A WHILE.*

"Millia-san…"said Dizzy. Millia turn her face at Dizzy without give any answer.

"Millia-san, how you can be that strong?" asked Dizzy.

"Experiences…" said Millia clearly.

"Can I be strong before next month?" asked Dizzy.

"Strong is relative…" said Millia.

"I understand…" said Dizzy.

"By the way, tell me…why you want to be strong?" asked Millia.

"Well…To say the truth, I won't get married… I want to be free…" said Dizzy.

"Free is relative too…what kind of freedom you wish?" asked Millia.

"Well, I want to be free like a bird. Life in chastity, without thinking about family or be a mother and teaching a kid to behave, Taking care my citizens, and taking care a husband…" said Dizzy.

"If that what you wish, Let me make your dream comes true…" said Millia.

"Really? Thanks Millia!" shouted Dizzy happily and she tried to hug Millia.

"Don't touch me….I'm sensitive with others touch." Said Millia after she rejected Dizzy's hug.

"Sorry…I don't know you are sensitive with it…" said Dizzy regretted.

"It's a bed time, maybe you can go back to your room now…" said Millia coldly.

"Oh..ok…thanks for today Millia, it was fun…" said Dizzy.

"Go back to your room now…" said Millia with her cold glance at Dizzy. Dizzy leaved Millia.

"_What a talkative person…"_ said Millia on her mind.

*MILLIA STARE AT THE STARS AND SHE FALLEN ASLEEP. SHE WAS DREAMED. IN HER DREAM, SHE SAW A MAN WITH A HUGE BLADE ON HIS ARM. HE WORE A RED HEADBAND AND A BELT BUCKLE WITH "FREE" WORD ON IT. HE SAID, "HOW LONG YOU WILL FREEZE THAT HEART? EVEN A FIRE CAN'T MELT YOUR HEART. DO YOU NEED LAVA TO MELT IT? BUT, I DON'T THINK LAVA CAN MELT IT. THE ONE WHO CAN MELT IT IS ONLY SOMEONE YOU ALWAYS DREAMED OR MAYBE, YOURSELF….".MILLIA WOKE UP AND SHE REALIZED THAT IT'S ONLY A DREAM. THEN, SHE GET BACK TO HER NEW HOUSE AND SLEEP.*

**CHAPTER 03: FIRST KISS**

After 3 weeks, Dizzy already became much skilled. She also made her own moves and make Millia get impressed. She was really proud of Dizzy's skill. But she knew, that Dizzy's skill is not enough to fight with the real wild world. One day, Dizzy was training her accuracy.

"Throw your scythe to that marked tree." Said Millia.

"We have try it 100 times today, I can't made it!" said Dizzy.

"Don't say that, you can do it Dizzy…" said Millia.

"And you say that 99 times and that was 100th…" said Dizzy.

"OK…ok…Let's go to the simple training…Hold your scythe, spin it as fast as you can without release it from your hands." said Millia.

"What is that for…?" asked Dizzy.

"Just do it…" said Millia.

"Ok…It's very easy…" Dizzy spin it really fast.

"Great…now, stay focus on spinning it. I will throw those tomatoes at you." said Millia before she threw those tomatoes. The tomato hit Dizzy's scythe but the tomatoes didn't touch Dizzy's body.

"Hey, I can protect myself using this move…" said Dizzy.

"Yes, you also can counter your enemies using that move." Said Millia.

"What you mean?" asked Dizzy.

"I mean this!" Millia tried to stab Dizzy using a stick but the stick pieced into many part because of Dizzy's Scythe spin.

"I understand now, that was a cool move…" said Dizzy.

"Glad you understand…"

"Dizzy-samma!" shouted a servant approach Dizzy.

"Yes…?" asked Dizzy.

"Please choose your dress for next week…" said The Servant.

"Next week?" asked Dizzy.

"You will have a dinner with Ky Kiske right?" said the Servant.

"Uh…Maybe later ok?" said Dizzy.

"It's fine Princess, we will meet again tomorrow…" said Millia.

"But…we haven't finish our accuracy training right?" said Dizzy.

"It's fine, we will continue it next week…" said Millia.

"Ok…Bye Millia…" Dizzy leaved Millia with sad face.

"_I think she already changed her personality now…"_ said Millia on her mind. On the Next day of training,

"KYAAAHHH!!!" screamed Dizzy.

"TAKE THAT! AND THAT! AND THAT!" Millia threw many knives at Dizzy. Dizzy spins her scythe to dodge it.

"MILLIA-SAN!! DON'T BE TOO FIERCE!" shouted Dizzy.

"HEY, CAN'T SAY THAT TO YOUR ENEMIES!" shouted Millia.

"KYAAAAAAAHHHH!!" screamed Dizzy again.

"They really energetic right?" said Justice from behind the trees.

"Yes they are…" said Venom.

"Sobs…sobs…I can't believe it, the soft Princess can be that strong...sobs…" said Testament.

"Soft…?"said Justice and Venom on their minds.

*JUSTICE AND VENOM IMAGINE THAT DIZZY PULLED A COW FROM IT COLLAR AND IT DIED, THEN DIZZY CRIED AFTER SHE PULLED IT FOR 10km AND REALIZED THAT THE COW WAS DIED*

"Oh...I'm really proud of her!" shouted Testament before he started to cry.

"Uh…I was sick of him…" said Venom on his mind.

"KYAAAHHHH!!!!" screamed Dizzy before she spin her scythe faster and make some knives hit Millia's arm and injured her.

"Uh…" Millia stopped to throw those knives.

"Millia-san? Are you ok?" Dizzy stopped and she approach Millia.

"That was great Dizzy, that speed is needed to counter an attack…" said Millia.

"Oh..Millia-san..Your arm bleeding! Let's go to medic room…" said Dizzy.

"No thank you…I'm ok…" Millia took a bandage and she warped the wound. Then, she sit down near her cottage and Dizzy followed her.

"Why you are so serious on training….?" asked Dizzy.

"Because you are serious too on reaching your dream…" said Millia.

"I know…but don't hurt yourself…" said Dizzy.

"_Someday, I will ask you to kill me…"_ said Millia on her mind.

"Are you sure it's really ok?" asked Dizzy.

"Don't worry…I have experience this for many years" said Millia.

"How old are you…?" asked Dizzy.

"I don't know…" said Millia.

"You don't know? That's horrible…When you birth?" asked Dizzy again.

"I don't know…I don't have parent since I was a baby…And no one knew about me…" said Millia.

"Let's go away from here…I think they are enough with the training…" said Justice before she walked away followed by Testament.

"_Hope you finish your mission soon, Assassin Millia Rage…."_ said Venom on his mind before he walked away with Justice.

"Millia-san…why you have that glance…Did the world feels that cold?" asked Dizzy.

"You asking too much…" said Millia.

"But I just want to know…about your past…" said Dizzy.

"I was born at a quiet village, My parents were dead since I was a baby. The leader of Assassin took me and trained me to become a great Assassin. But, when I step on this age, I realized that my heart said, I won't kill an innocent people. So, I was trying to quit from the guild. I ran away and being a wanderer for 3 years. I trained myself on the wild…." explained Millia. But Dizzy didn't give any answer.

"Princess…?" Millia looked at the princess. The Princess was fallen asleep.

"Good, she didn't hear me…." Millia tried to carry the Princess to her room but when she begin to raise the princess body, She felt it's too heavy. Millia carry the princess to her bed. Then, she stared at the princess face.

"_She is cute…."_ said Millia on her mind.

"Zzz….I love strawberry cream…" muttered Dizzy.

"_It reminded me with some shop on the village who sold a delicious milky strawberry cream."_ Said Millia on her mind again. Millia stared at the Princess at a very long time.

"_Oh…I wonder if I can feel that chubby lips…"_ said Millia on her mind before she started to approach the princess lips with her smooth lips slowly.

"_Such a pervert…I can't do that…She is a Princess"_ Millia stopped her act.

"_But maybe...Just a little….Touch…" _Millia continue her move.

"_Ah! What I will explain about this if she woken up?"_ Millia stood up.

"_But…It's a great chance to feel my first kiss…"_ Millia came back to sit near the Princess.

"_Oh Please…Don't wake up!"_ shouted Millia on her mind before she began to approach the Princess lips slowly.

"_Uhmm…"_ Millia kissed the Princess. After 1 minutes later, Millia released her lips from the princess lips.

"_Oh…It's over…I can't kiss her too long"_ said Millia on her mind. Then, she stared at the Princess again. After a moment, the princess started to open her eyes.

"Millia-san…?" Dizzy woke up.

"Wuah?! Princess…." Millia really shocked.

"Am I fallen asleep?" asked Dizzy.

"Yes…" answered Millia.

"Oh…Gosh…I think I must go back to my room…" The Princess woke up and she ran out from Millia's cottage without leaving a goodbye word.

"_Well, she leaves…"_ said Millia on her mind.

**CHAPTER 04: THE LAST LESSON**

Dizzy was prepared to do her cooking lesson. She went to the kitchen but suddenly, her apple from her basket was fell and rolled to the ground.

"My apple!" The Princess ran to chase the apple. When the apple stopped near Justice's room, she heard someone talking with Justice about her.

"It's about princess my Majesty…" said Millia.

"What happens to her Assassin?" asked Justice.

"Well, she was very smart...she can learn everything quickly…So, I think I will leave next month…" said Millia.

"What? Why you leave?" said Justice.

"I can't stay here too long…I want to explore this big world…" said Millia.

"How about the Princess? Who will teach her to fight as an expert? She needs a coach to improve her skill more…I'm sure she is not an expert like you" said Justice.

"Yes, I know…Rome is not build in one month…But, I heard Ky Kiske will came for a dinner next month…He is a fighter too, He can improve the Princess skill right?" said Millia.

"You right…Maybe he is the only one who can protect her…" said Justice.

"But, can you do me a favor?" asked Millia.

"Ask everything Assassin…" said Justice.

"Please, give me and princess used our last meeting tomorrow for taking a walk outside the castle…"

"Wish granted, you can but in one condition!" said Justice.

"What is that?" asked Millia,

"The Princess must come back to the castle with no wound and she must be alive!" said Justice.

"I will guarantee that princess will come back save!" said Millia.

"_Tomorrow is our last meeting…? That was so fast…No…It's too fast…"_ said Dizzy on her mind before she ran to the kitchen. Next day on the morning, Dizzy walked to Millia's cottage.

"Princess, I just wanted to approach you but you approach me first…" said Millia.

"Yes Millia-san…" said the Princess.

"Good, Now let's go to the village together…" said Millia.

"I think I want a usual lesson in your cottage…."said Dizzy.

"I know…but…Our lesson today is learning to understand people…We need a good source!" said Millia.

"Ok…." Dizzy and Millia walked to the Village together. After they arrived at the castle gate, Dizzy started to be amazed with the village's look.

"What a beauty!" shouted Dizzy.

"You love it right?" said Millia.

"Let's take a walk together Millia-san!" Dizzy pulled Millia's hand. First, they walked around market. Millia told Dizzy about everything she needs to know there. Then, they walked to garden and bar. Millia also showed Dizzy about crime and the dangerous place out there. Next, Millia and Dizzy walked to forest, river, mountain, and the last is beach. The lesson that day really gave the Princess some fun.

"Ne..Millia…Did you remembered about the night when I fallen asleep at your cottage?" asked Dizzy.

"Yes, I remember…What's wrong with it?" asked Millia.

"I was dreamed…" said Dizzy.

"Is that a nightmare or beautiful dream?" asked Millia.

"I don't know, but…My heart beating so fast that night…" said Dizzy.

"Hmm…what is that dream about?" asked Millia.

"You kissed me…" said Dizzy clearly. Millia stared at the princess with shocked face.

"Don't look at me like that…" said Dizzy before she closed Millia's face with her hand and turned her face from Millia's face.

"Sorry…" Millia removed Dizzy's hand from her face and she cleaned up her sweat.

"But…I think…I want to have that dream again…" said Dizzy with a blushing face.

"……" Millia didn't give any answer. She shocked again and stared at the Princess again.

"Uhm…Millia…You said that you will make my dream comes true…So…" The princess moved her body slowly to approach Millia. Then, the princess began to sticking out her lips to Millia's lips. Millia stared at the princess with more shocked face. She can't believe that the princess will like her kiss.

"AH! Such a pervert! I'm sorry Millia-san…" said Dizzy before she removed her glance from Millia.

"It's fine Dizzy…" said Millia with a little shock.

"What did you call me?" asked Dizzy.

"Oh...Sorry…It's fine Princess" said Millia again.

"Really?" said Dizzy.

"I have promised to you right?" said Millia. Dizzy smiled, she grab Millia's head and kiss her.

"Uhm….What a smooth lips…" said Dizzy while she kissed Millia.

"Your also smooth…" said Millia before she kissed Dizzy back.

"I want more…can I?" asked Dizzy.

"You can…" said Millia before they kissed each other smoothly until Millia fallen to the beach sands. They rolled and kiss each other with full of orgasm and after many times they kissed each other, they started to lick each other. Millia also hugged the princess tightly and the princess touched her hands to Millia's face. Finally, they made out and realized that it's already afternoon.

"Oh…That was a great thing I ever felt in entire of my life…" said Dizzy.

"Really?" asked Millia.

"Yes! When we can do it again?" asked Dizzy.

"Maybe after eating a strawberry cream…" said Millia before she hugged Dizzy.

"Millia-san…" said Dizzy.

"Let's go to the village!" Millia carry Dizzy and ran to the Village. Finally, they arrived to some small restaurant on the Village corner. It was a quiet place.

"Where are we?" asked The Princess.

"Follow me…" Millia pulled Dizzy's hand and give her a sit at the restaurant.

"Miss! I want to Order!" shouted Millia.

"Millia-san! I missed you so much!" shouted the chef.

"Shut up Jam…gives me the menu…" said Millia with cold glance.

"Oh…still as cold as always…" said Jam Kuradoberi the Chef

"I want this one and this one…" said Millia.

"Hmm…You are lucky, I have the best fruit today!" said the chef before she ran to the kitchen and make those foods.

"Wait here, I will take something…" said Millia before she ran to the village center.

"Hey, why you leave me alone…?" said Dizzy. Then Dizzy waited Millia in the restaurant. After a moment, The chef came out from the kitchen bringing two glass of cream.

"Sorry if you wait too long...ara? Where is Millia?" The chef stopped.

"She said she wanted to take something..." answered Dizzy.

"Oh...dear…Here is your food…" Jam gave Dizzy the strawberry cream. Then, she sat near Dizzy.

"Jam Kuradoberri, nice to meet you…" said Jam.

"Uh..I'm Dizzy…Nice to meet you too…" said Dizzy.

"Dizzy…Your name sounds like Dizzy the princess of this village. But It's very impossible for a Princess to walk with someone like Millia." Said Jam.

"Why?" asked Dizzy.

"Well, Millia is an Assassin, she is really cold and stubborn, but her heart as kind as an angel. She really nice to people. But how she help people is different than others did, a noble family can't understand her much. You are her friend right? You must be knew her much!" Explained Jam.

"Actually we just met last month…." Said Dizzy.

"Oh...I understand…but, you know what? She loves to wandering around than stayed at one place…" said Jam.

"_I know it, she will leave tomorrow…"_ said Dizzy sadly in her mind.

"Everyone who can become her friend is lucky. It's really hard to be a friend with her…Ohh…It remind me with someone who just look the same with her. His name is Sol Badguy, He is a wanderer too. When he met Millia, they always kicking each other ass and ruins everything around them." Said Jam. Dizzy stared at Jam with a little astonished face, she think Jam is too talkative.

"Your glance reminded me something about her Dizzy! Millia helped me to build this restaurant by cutting those wood and destroy the rock and Sol Badguy also there. He helped me to gather those building sources. When I said thanks to them, they look at me with that faces." Said Jam while she cleaned up her tray.

*JAM REMEMBERED THAT SOL AND MILLIA JUST KEPT ON FIGHTING. THEY DESTROY THE ROCK AND TREES TO ATTACK EACH OTHER BUT AUTOMATICALLY, THEY THREW THOSE BROKEN WOOD AND ROCK AROUND JAM*

"Did Millia ever kill people before?" asked Dizzy.

"Well, from what I know, she only kills people if she was paid for it…And she won't kill innocent people…Sometime, she only beat the people and warned him or her." Explained Jam.

"I see now…." Said Dizzy.

"Oh…She is cool isn't she?" said Jam.

"Yes she is…" answered Dizzy.

"Princess, here is your new Scythe…." said Millia before she entered the restaurant.

"Millia-san…I was waiting for you…Let's eat this soft pink thing..." said Dizzy.

"Princess…??" Jam was shocked.

"Yes, she is Princess Dizzy…" said Millia.

"Sorry princess! I didn't know that you are the princess…" said Jam before she crouched to the ground and respect Dizzy.

"It's fine Jam…I rather to be called as Dizzy than princess…" said Dizzy.

"_Aiya-ya..I think I'll go back to kitchen…"_said Jam on her mind before she walked back to the kitchen.

Millia sat near Dizzy and she put the Scythe at Dizzy's thigh.

"What is this Millia?" asked Dizzy.

"It's your new weapon…" said Millia.

"Did it have some specialty?" asked Dizzy.

"Yes, it's a heavy damage maker weapon. Once you slash it, it can cut a cow in two."

"This must be a powerful weapon…"

"Yes, it's very dangerous and sharp. Just try to swing cloak clothes quickly near the scythe eyes. I can guarantee that it will cut in piece easily." Said Millia before she gave Dizzy her white cloak.

"Hey, what is that cool ink?" asked Dizzy after she saw a black tribal dragon tattoo on Millia's arm.

"It's a tattoo…" said Millia while stroked her arm.

"Can I have some too?" asked Dizzy again.

"I made this on another island…" said Millia.

"Too bad…" Dizzy sighed.

"OK, now let's try to swing the cloak." Millia took her cloak back and swing it at Dizzy's scythe. The Cloak was pieced easily.

"Wow! I wonder what happen if that was a human…" said Dizzy.

"It can be pieced in piece like that…" said Millia.

"Mou…I'm afraid I can't use it well…" said Dizzy.

"You have learned to do it right?" asked Millia after she take a spoon of her vanilla cream.

"You right…Haupgh…" Dizzy took a spoon of the milky strawberry cream.

"Hmmm...It's more delicious than Castle's strawberry cream. The Taste really different, and the color also different, what is this Millia-san?" asked Dizzy before she took some other bribe.

"It's a milky strawberry cream…" said Millia before she continued to bribe her vanilla cream.

"It's delicious…." Dizzy ate the milky strawberry cream desirously. She ate more than 10 glasses.

"You really love strawberry cream right?" asked Millia.

"Yes, it's wonderful…" said Dizzy after bribed another strawberry cream.

"It's the last one Princess, 15 glasses are enough for today…" said Millia.

"Ok Millia-san…" Dizzy licked the last cream on the spoon.

"Let's go home…" said Millia.

"Here is your bill aru…" Jam gave Millia the Bill.

"Hmm…it's very cheap…here you go…" Millia paid the Bill.

"Thank you, please come again later…" said Jam. Dizzy and Millia walked to the castle. Once Millia and Dizzy arrived to the Castle, a servant ran to Dizzy.

"Princess! Your dress has been finished! You can try on it…" said the servant.

"Let's take a look Princess…" said Millia.

"Ok…" Dizzy held Millia's hand. She ran to the designer room where the dress kept. Then, they looked at the Dress. The Dress was a soft pink colored and a huge red cross on each arm. Then, there also a big dark pink ribbon tied on the stomach.

"I thought it will be great…" said Millia.

"It's very simple…" said Dizzy.

"Can I borrow it for a while?" asked Millia.

"But please don't damage it…" said the Servant.

"Don't worry, let's go princess!" Millia pulled Dizzy's hand and took the dress. She ran to Dizzy's room.

"Millia, what are you doing?" asked Dizzy.

"Please undress now…" said Millia.

"What…?" said Dizzy with blushing face.

"Just undress now…" said Millia.

"But, both of us are females…" said Dizzy.

"Please undress now Princess…" said Millia again.

"But..But…"

"Ok, I'll undress you…" Millia pulled the princess and she began to undress Dizzy from the top of her body.

"_ahh….what should I do? It's my first time…"_ said Dizzy on her mind.

"_I want to reject it but….she is very lovely…I also want to do it with her…But…What I will do if she was not satisfied with my body…? Or I just let her grope my body and do any sexual harassment at me? I'm confused…" _said Dizzy on her mind while Millia undress Dizzy.

"Princess, please close your eyes…" said Millia.

"Ahh…Why?" asked Dizzy with her reddish face.

"I have a surprise…" said Millia.

"Ok…" Dizzy closed her eyes. After a moment, she started to feel that Millia groped her body and touch Dizzy's breast. Dizzy struggled softly.

"Don't move Princess, I can't concentrate…" said Millia.

"Sorry…" Dizzy stopped to struggle.

"Ok…Done…Open your eyes" said Millia.

"Wow! What a lovely armor…" said Dizzy surprised with her new sexy armor on her body.

"Look, it very light and comfortable right?"

"Yes… The design also very simple and easy to uses, and…what is this…?" Dizzy looked at her belt. She saw the Belt Buckle has a "POTENTIAL" word on it.

"Your potential is unbelievable…But you are not accustomed for battle...So I put that word in your belt buckle to remind you about it." Explained Millia.

"How about your Belt Buckle? There is a "CHASTITY" word on it…." Asked Dizzy pointed at Millia's belt buckle.

"Well…Chastity is my important things…I won't lose it…" said Millia before she took Dizzy's dress and began to equip Dizzy with it.

"How about it…?" asked Millia.

"I can't see my armor behind the dress…" asked Dizzy.

"Yeah, I design it for that…I mean, Hidden armor." said Millia.

"Am I must wear it tomorrow?" asked Dizzy.

"Yes… You are a fighter now, you must be aware every time…" said Millia.

"Why you don't come to the dinner and protect me?" asked Dizzy.

"I can't…" answered Millia.

"You can, the dinner will be hold out door tomorrow…You can stand near me right?" said Dizzy again.

"No...it's not about that…" said Millia.

"I know, you will leave right?" asked Dizzy before her tears started to fell down from her eyes.

"Yes…" answered Millia with soft voice.

"Why you won't stay with me in the castle…?" asked Dizzy before she hugged Millia.

"I can't…" answered Millia.

"You don't feel comfortable?" asked Dizzy.

"It's not about it…I…I just..I just need to wandering around the world, I…I can't stay in the glamorous life forever…I mean, life is not colorful here. I just need to say what I want, and everything will come in a second….I can't stand it…" explained Millia sadly.

"I understand…but..." Dizzy began to undress her clothes. Millia stared at the princess curiously.

"Let me have you just for tonight…" asked Dizzy before she finished getting naked.

"Princess…What did you mean…?" asked Millia with shocked face.

"I mean…Let me comfort you for the last time…" said Dizzy before she hugged Millia again with her naked body.

"I can't…I can't…I can't do it! I can't do it Princess!" shouted Millia before she threw Dizzy to the bed.

"Kyaah!" Dizzy fell to the bed.

"I'm sorry!" shouted Millia again before she ran away from Dizzy's room.

"Millia-san….I love you…" said Dizzy softly before she began to cry.

**CHAPTER 05: THE DINNER**

The Night when the Dinner held, Ky Kiske the noble knight came with his grandfather, Kliff Undersen. Justice and Dizzy already dressed up with their beautiful dress and noble crown in the Palace's garden. Dizzy was seated next to Ky, her face is not really happy.

"Good Evening ladies and gentleman! Tonight, we will have a noble dinner!" shouted Venom.

"Tonight, we have a lovely couple…They will get married next week…" shouted Venom again.

"Who is that…?" asked Ky Kiske.

"We will know it after we have a dinner Mr. Kiske…" said Venom.

"Oh..How exciting, a mystery...I will think about it while the dinner" said Ky.

"Please stand by for a while, I will prepare those delicious dinner…" said Venom before he walked back to the kitchen. Ky extended his hand to Dizzy.

"I'm Ky Kiske, the noble knight…Nice to meet you princess…" said Ky.

"Nice to meet you too Ky-san…My name Dizzy…" said Dizzy with sad face.

"What's wrong princess? You are not in the mood tonight?" asked Ky.

"Oh…I think so…I just feel sad because someone leave me tonight…" said Dizzy.

"Cheer up Princess, I'm here to company you…" said Ky.

"Thank you…" said Dizzy smirked.

"So, what you want to hear now…?" asked Ky.

"Maybe, can you tell me some story about you?" said Dizzy.

"Well, I'm a noble knight. I have won many tournaments in row for 3 years, I'm very skilled at using sword. Even a big Potempkin can't beat me…" said Ky.

"Potempkin? The huge man from Zepp?" asked Dizzy.

"Yes, I know it's a little impossible…But, I beat him!" said Ky.

"Wow, you must be a great swordsman…" said Dizzy.

"Hehe..Thanks…and you know something about Axl Low? The most dangerous bandits on earth?" asked Ky.

"Yeah, I know him…Don't tell me, you also beat him…" said Dizzy.

"yes! I beat him in my first tournament 4 years ago…" said Ky.

"You really a great swordsman…" said Dizzy smirked again.

"If you have a free time, I can teach you my fighting style…" said Ky.

"No thanks, I'm not really interested with sword usage…" said Dizzy.

"Oh…Ok…Have you tried to fight?" asked Ky.

"Well, I never do a real fight before…But I can use scythe…" said Dizzy.

"Wow…scythe is a heavy weapon, you must be a strong girl…" said Ky.

"Not really…"

"By the way, here come the appetizers. Let's eat it…" said Ky.

"Ok…" Dizzy was cheered up, she smiled happily. In the other side, Millia watched Dizzy from far away.

"I'm glad you can have that smile with that guy…" said Millia on her mind. Then, Millia walked to the castle and when she walked near the kitchen. Suddenly, she met Venom.

"Assassin Millia Rage, why you leave now? Have you finished your Mission?" asked Venom.

" I can't Venom-samma…I can't kill her…" answered Millia.

"Don't tell me, she grew stronger than you…" said Venom.

"No..It's not about that…" said Millia.

"Are you afraid to kill her?" said Venom.

"I'm not…but…I just won't ease her pure innocent eyes…" said Millia.

"I have arranged the plan, and you want to ruin it?" said Venom angrily.

"Please…I don't want to kill anyone else…" said Millia before she walked away.

"Cih..that weak Assassin…It's time for Plan B…" Venom took out a poison from his pocket. He walked to the kitchen. Then, he commanded the chef.

"Add this poison to the strawberry cream…" said Venom.

"But Venom-samma… Justice-samma will kill me if someone died by my cook...Justice-samma hate sweet things, she will not eat that food." said the chef.

"Don't worry, I will help you…" said Venom.

"I can't Venom-samma…" said the chef.

"Ok, Your family will die tonight…" said Venom.

"No Venom-samma! I'll do it…I'll do it…" the chef took Venom's poison.

"Great…" Venom walked away. Unfortunately, Millia was sneaked around the kitchen. She heard and saw everything about it.

"_What a jerk…"_ said Millia on her mind. After a moment, Millia saw someone watched her.

"Get out from that bush you bastard…" said Millia. But no one give her an answer.

"Get out now or I will kill you?" said Millia again.

"Sorry, I just drunk by your beauty…" said a man with black glasses and black hat before he walked out from the bush.

"WOAHH!" The man slipped and his head hit the tree.

"What a dumb head…" said Millia. Millia watched at the man, the man was fainted.

"Now that was stupid…" said Millia again.

"Oh no...I can't waste my time here…I must save the princess…" Millia ran to the Princess. Finally, she got arrived when the last menu arrived there. She climbed the roof slowly.

"Here-here! The last menu!" shouted Venom.

"Wow! Strawberrry cream!" shouted Princess Dizzy.

"This food is specially made for Dizzy Princess who adores a strawberry cream!" shouted Venom.

"yay! I can't wait to eat it!" said Dizzy.

"_Oh no…that food was poisoned…"_ said Millia on her mind. The strawberry cream was arrived to Dizzy's table. When Dizzy began to take the spoon, Millia jumped and she destroyed all the strawberry cream bowls on the table.

SFX: *PRANG!PRANG! PRANG!* [Broken Glass]

"What are you doing Millia?!" shouted Justice angrily.

"Don't eat that poisoned food!" shouted Millia after she stood on the table.

"What? Poisoned?" said Kliff Undersen. Venom saw that, he ran to the kitchen.

"_Hahaha…I know this will be happened, It's time to use that man…"_ said Venom on his mind. After he got arrived to the kitchen, he pulled the man with black glasses that he found near the kitchen to Justice. Before Millia started to explain it, Venom shouted.

"I FOUND THIS MAN NEAR OUR KITCHEN! HE MUST BE THE ONE WHO POISON THE FOOD!" Shouted Venom.

"Johnny…?" said Ky.

"That man…." Said Millia softly.

"What proof you have…?" asked Justice.

"THIS IS THE PROOF!" Venom pulled a bottle of poison from his pocket.

"What…? Johnny will never do that!" said Ky.

"Ky-san….You know him?" asked Dizzy.

"Yes! He is my best friend!" said Ky.

"That mean…you wanted to kill my daughter!" said Justice.

"No! I will never do that!" shouted Ky.

"This is really insulting me! I DECLARE WAR! GET OFF AND PREPARE YOUR SOLDIERS FUCKING KNIGHT!" shouted Justice angrily.

"DON'T SAY THAT TO MY GRANDSON YOU BITCH!" shouted Kliff.

"GET OFF!!" Shouted Justice.

"LET'S GET OFF KY!" shouted Kliff before he pulled Ky and Ky pulled Johnny.

"I'm not joining that war…" Millia raised her hands. Justice stared at Millia.

"Millia-san…" said Dizzy softly.

"I don't have any business with it…" said Millia before she jumped away and gone from the eyes sight. Dizzy can't say anything before Millia leaved.

"Dizzy, prepare yourself, we will fight tomorrow…" said Justice.

"What?" Dizzy surprised.

"I know they two will fight, so we must fight them too!" said Justice.

"But Mom, I don't know if I can fight…" said Dizzy again.

"You can Princess Dizzy…" said Venom smirked happy.

"Get off and prepare yourself! It's Heaven or Hell!" shouted Justice angrily before she leaves the dining room.

CHAPTER 06: PRINCESS OF DEATH

The day after that embarrassing dinner, Dizzy and Justice were prepares themselves to fight. Justice was worried about Dizzy, she know that Dizzy will not join the war.

"Venom…Can you protect Dizzy after the war begun?" said Justice.

"For sure Justice-samma…." Said Venom.

"Great…Please, protect her…"

In the other side, Millia was resting on the huge grass field far away from the village.

"_What a beautiful sky…"_ said Millia on her mind.

*MILLIA REMEMBERED THE SCENE WHEN SHE TEACHED DIZZY TO FIGHT*

"_It's the first time I have someone to teach…"_

*MILLIA REMEMBERED THE SCENE WHEN THEY HAVE A SNACK AT JAM'S RESTAURANT, ESPECIALLY DIZZY'S WARM SMILE*

"_I think I missed her warm smile…" _said Millia on her mind with a little smile on her face.

*MILLIA REMEMBERED WITH THE EVENT WHEN SHE REJECTED DIZZY FROM DOING SEX*

"_Am I too rude at her…?" _said Millia on her mind before someone hugged her from behind.

"Looks like the cold idiot can smile now…" said the man behind Millia.

"DAMN!" Millia kicked the man.

"Ouch…That's hurt fools…" said the man.

"Sol Badguy….You again!" shouted Millia angrily.

"Hmmph…what happens to you? You smiled last time…"

"It's none of your business…" said Millia coldly.

"You already have someone who can warm up your heart?" asked Sol.

"Cih…"

"Maybe it's me with my fire…"

"Shut up you jerky fire dancer!" said Millia.

"Jah…Out of that…I heard there will be a war around there…" said Sol.

"I know that…I just from that palace…" said Millia.

"You let her die?" said Sol.

"Who..?" asked Millia.

"The Blue haired Princess with her flirty big breast and sexy thighs…" said Sol.

"How you know her?" said Millia surprised.

"Of course I know, I saw you and her made out on the beach…" said Sol.

"Shit!" shouted Millia angrily.

"That lick reached your orgasm right?" said Sol.

"Shut up…"

"I know you love her…" said Sol.

"I said shut up…" shouted Millia angrily.

"If she was dead, what will you do?" said Sol again.

"Just forget everything about her and I don't have any business with her death right?" said Millia.

"You really a stubborn…" said Sol.

"I don't care about her…" said Millia before she walked away.

"Hey Millia…Look! The princess waved to you from that village!" shouted Sol.

"What..?" Millia look at back. Sol pulled Millia and he threw her to the Village direction.

"Fuck you!" Shouted Millia before she did an air recovery and fight with Sol. In The other side, the war had just begun. Justice and another soldier already joined the war, but Dizzy still on her room.

"Millia-san…I'm sorry that I can't fight..." said Dizzy softly. She cried softly on the bed watched on her deadly scythe.

"Why you leave me Millia-san…? I still need you to love me…" said Dizzy softly again. Venom stand behind the Dizzy's room door was planning out something.

"_Millia killed by those Soldiers…great…it will persuade the princess to fight and she will die sooner…"_ said Venom on his mind.

"Princess Dizzy, I have a bad news…" said Venom.

"Venom…what is that?" asked Dizzy.

"I've found that…The Assassin, who taught you to fight…"

"Millia-san? What happen to Millia-san?" asked Dizzy with panicky.

"She…She was killed…" said Venom with sad face.

"How? Millia-san can't be killed with those Soldiers! She also didn't have any business with the war!" shouted Dizzy with tears.

"But…Ky Kiske beat her and he threw her corpse on the crocodile pit! I want to save her but….This is the only one that I can save…" Venom showed Dizzy Millia's cloak that already tore with many blood on it.

"I…I can't believe it…He must pay for it…." said Dizzy before she ran out from her room.

"_Stupid, it's only an old white cloak with sheep blood"_ said Venom on his mind. In the castle gate, Dizzy stood up with her eyes closed in the shadow.

"Dizzy, I thought you won't fight…" said Justice. Dizzy didn't give her any answer.

"Are you ok…?" asked Justice again. After a moment, Dizzy started to walk out.

"Where is Ky Kiske…?" said Dizzy. Those Soldiers from Ky's side ran to Dizzy.

"FOR KY-SAMMA!!" shouted those soldiers.

*DIZZY CUT THOSE SOLDIERS EASILY*

"Dizzy, I can't believe it…you cut that many soldiers easily!" said Justice.

"ANSWER ME! WHERE IS KY-KISKE??!" shouted Dizzy angrily. But no one answered her, they kept on fighting. Dizzy started to cried. After a moment, Dizzy opened her eyes wide. Justice was surprised.

"KYAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Screamed Dizzy with tears, she ran crazily and cut everything on her way to find Ky Kiske.

"Oi! Dizzy! Don't kill our soldiers too!" shouted the soldiers head. Dizzy turned her face to the Soldiers head. She stared at the Soldiers head with blank glance.

"Princess Dizzy, are you confused which are our soldier and their soldier?" asked the soldiers head.

"Where is Ky-Kiske?" asked Dizzy.

"I don't know..but he must be around the village…" said the Soldier head.

"Useless…" Dizzy swung her scythe at the Soldiers head's head. His head fell to the ground.

"Justice-samma…I think the princess is not in the mood to be nice…" said Venom.

"It's not good…let's stop her." said Justice before she ran back to the castle.

"_She did a better Job…"_ said Venom on his mind.

"KYAAAAHH!! KYAAH! KYAAAAAAAAHHH!!!" screamed Dizzy angrily while she destroyed all the village and slain those soldiers. Finally, she arrived to the Barrack where Ky Kiske belongs to. She saw Ky was sitting on the throne.

"Ky Kiske…" said Dizzy tragically.

"Princess…What happens to your clothes?" said Ky.

"You…must pay…" said Dizzy before she walked to approach Ky.

"Stop her!" Shouted those warriors but Dizzy cut them like cutting a paper.

"Princess, did you try to challenge me with that sharp sword?" said Ky.

"Get down here and let's fight…" said Dizzy.

"It won't work princess, I have won many tournaments 3 years row…You can't beat me…" said Ky.

"A strong will dare enough to feel pain, a coward will run away from pain…Are you afraid to lose now?"

"Cih…I have told you that I will win no matter what is your weapon…" said Ky.

"Let's fight then…" said Dizzy. Ky begun to pulled his sword. Dizzy made a steady pose.

"HYAAAAA!!" Ky ran to Dizzy and swung his sword. Dizzy parry it with her scythe. Then Ky attack her fiercely using his sword but Dizzy always parry it with her scythe.

SFX: *CTRANG!CTRANG! CTRANG!*

Finally, they were fighting outside the barrack.

"You are pretty Good princess…" said Ky. Dizzy didn't give any answer to him.

"But I don't think you can fight against this!" Ky pulled his sword,

"LIGHTNING ARROW!" Ky shot a huge lightning arrow at Dizzy.

"KYAAH!" Dizzy got hit by the lightning arrow. She was stunned.

"Your skill is great, but you will never beat the sacred thunder…" Ky pointed his sword at Dizzy.

"You must pay for Millia!" shouted Dizzy.

"You really a Princess of Death…You killed many people for useless things…" said Ky.

"You don't know how I feel about her!" shouted Dizzy.

"As a Holy Knight…I will kill you to make every Evil understand how to behave!" shouted Ky.

"Beat me first!" shouted Millia before she kicked Ky's face.

"Ouch!" shouted Ky.

"Millia-san!" Dizzy woke up and hugged Millia. Because she wasted too much energy, Dizzy was fainted.

"You…Want to challenge me too Assassin?" said Ky.

"Yes…Beat me if you can…" said Millia.

"I'll serve you with all of my power…" Ky powered up himself. He looks like he was mad when Millia kicked his face.

"Sleep now My love…I'll protect you…" said Millia before she let Dizzy lied down on the stone.

"RIDE THE LIGHTNING!!" Ky cast a lightning bolt around him and dashed to Millia with extreme speed but Millia jumped and evaded it so easily.

"what…?" Ky surprised.

"You don't tell me that you have a magic…" said Millia.

"If you have some too, shows me!" shouted Ky before he tried to cast his lightning arrow. Millia rolled on the ground and kicked his leg. Ky fell down.

"Hmmph…I don't need to show you…" said Millia.

"You…Will regret this!" Ky woke up and jumped.

"STUN EDGE!" shouted Ky.

"Ok...Ok…If you wish that so…IRON MAIDEN!" Millia turn her face at Ky and moved her hair to warped Ky.

"AAARGHH!!!" Ky was warped on her hair.

"Instant death…If you still want to fight me, I will mill up your body" said Millia.

"I can't believe it, I was beaten easily…" said Ky.

"Even if you had won many tournaments, you don't know that there is another one who were stronger than you in this world…" said Millia.

"Impossible…I'm the best swordsman…" said Ky.

"Never think that you are the best even people say that to you…" said Millia.

"You used hair, you cheating…" said Ky.

"You used Lightning…You also cheating then?" said Millia.

"Release me, let me re match this without using any magic!" said Ky.

"Ok…" Millia released Ky.

"Let's rematch!" said Ky before he swung his sword. Millia parry it with her rapiers. Then, she jumped and kicked Ky's face once again.

"Arrghh…" Ky fell to the ground and Millia point her rapiers at Ky's face.

"Am I still cheating?" said Millia.

"Let's fight using empty hands!" said Ky.

"Loser…" said Millia.

"Kidding…I lost…Sorry…I thought I was the best" said Ky.

"You just the best in your village now…How about trying to be the best of yourself…?" said Millia.

"What you mean?" asked Ky.

"She mean, you are sucks…" said Sol.

"Who's there?" said Ky before he looked around.

"You really a loser…" said Sol.

"Ky Kiske…If you want to be the best of yourself, follow him…" said Millia pointed at Sol.

"What? Why me?" said Sol.

"Teach that kid to fight Sol…" said Millia.

"Jah…Why you always give me a bothering thing?" said Sol.

"You are bothering too Sol…" said Millia.

"You really disturbing me…" said Sol.

"It's better than keep on pursuit that man…" said Millia.

"Cih..Shut up..." said Sol.

"For what you wandering around?" said Millia.

"Hmmph…How about you..?" asked Sol.

"Me? I just want to find the one who can melt my heart." said Millia.

"You have got her right?"

"I know, I will love her and protect her…"

"I'll find that man…" said Sol.

"What will you do if you found him?" asked Millia.

"Give him a lesson…" said Sol before he walked away.

"Follow him Ky…He can teach you…" said Millia before she walked to Dizzy and carry her on her arms.

"Wait…Where he will take me and who are you two?" said Ky.

"He will take you to the unknown new world you never know and we are your endless mystery…" said Millia before she kissed Dizzy and gone like a wind.

-------THE END-------

What happen next?

Millia took Dizzy to a small simple and empty cottage. They stayed there until Dizzy get back to health(Well, you can imagine that Dizzy and Millia do some "LOVE" in the night there…) and wandering around the also keep teaching her to survive. Dizzy was very happy with her because her dream to life in chastity fulfilled.

Ky followed Sol, he learn so many new things with him. Ky told Sol that he was trying to find the justice (no, not that Futanari/female with dick Robot) of the world and Sol gave him a question "WHAT WILL HE DO IF HIS PURSUIT OF THIS JUSTICE BRING AN END TO THE CURRENT PEACE?" Ky became very curious and he was started to have an interest with Sol.

Venom killed Justice(Yes, that robot) but after he killed her, he realized that the kingdom he always looking for already ruined. He was regreting it. But Finally, he met Zato the leader of Assassin Guild where Millia trained. Venom was fell in love with Zato, he adore him so much and became a faithful servant for Zato.


End file.
